The Chains of Love
by Jade Bloodrose
Summary: Harry and Oliver are sex slaves to the Malfoy men. They happen to be in love, but is there any way for them to get away and be free together?


Title: The Chains of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the Characters or settings associated with it. If I did, it would likely not be a good book for children anymore. I am not making any money off this.

Pairings: Mainly Oliver/Harry, but you will also see Lucius/Harry, Draco/Harry, Lucius/Oliver, Draco/Oliver(hinted), and probably several other pairings (all male/male) that I will throw in at will.

Warnings: Male/Male, Sexual Slavery, Pedophilia, Angst, and character death.

Plot Overview: Harry and Oliver are sex slaves to the Malfoy men. They happen to be in love, but is there any way for them to get away and be free together?

Things to keep in mind: For now, just that Narcissa was killed in the OotP/Voldemort war.

Slightly off topic note: Reviews make me happy. The more I get, the more I will write.

Run, kick, jump, scream, barf... so many things Harry could do, and yet so few of them would actually solve anything. He sank down into the dark corner and tried his hardest, not to evaluate his feelings, not to deal with them, but to put them into a box and shove them somewhere were he was not ever going to have to look at them again.

His breath hitched.

Killing Voldemort had been _easy _after Dumbledor's death. Harry had both the knowledge of how, and the powerful motive of revenge, but never in his wildest dreams had he thought that wouldn't be the end. The Death Eater's were supposed to take their master's fall quietly. The way they had the last time. But they didn't. They rose up again, and _they_ defeated the Ministry, and even the Order, leaving the older ones dead, and the younger ones no more than slaves.

For three long months, Harry had managed to avoid them, but nothing lasts forever, and sadly, Harry was around the perfect age for the sex slave market.

Harry was, in truth, amazed at how fast the Malfoys snatched him up off the slave market. The only good news so far was that Draco had yet to speak a word to him. He'd been taken immediately to what was from now on to be his room, and given new clothes (black pants and green polo shirts and sweaters).

He took another deep breath, and struggled to obtain and emotional numbness.

Someone knocked on the door.

_'Why bother? You'll just be coming in anyway.'_

Silence.

"It's open."

He was expecting Lucius' voice to order that he jump up and open it himself.

He was surprised.

The handle turned, and as the door opened, he heard a very familiar, very uplifting Irish accent. "Be careful saying that, Potter. I may not mind much, but it would piss one of the Malfoys off like hell."

As a sea of emotions raced to the surface, Harry was sure he was about to cry.

"Oliver."

Oliver smiled as he shut the door. "It's okay. I have permission to be in here." Oliver was dressed exactly like Harry was, and must have been here a while, because he seemed to be long past all emotional issues.

Sharp intake of breath. "Even if you didn't" Gasp "I wouldn't" Gasp. Gasp. "I wouldn't be worried." Harry realized he'd just lost his battle to suppress his emotions and get on with what was his new life. He could feel wet lines leaking from his eyes and running down his face, taking no mind to whether Harry wanted them there or not.

"Potter... Harry... Don't be like that." Wood took several long strides over and sat by Harry's side on the bed. "It could be worse."

Harry roughly rubbed the tears off his face. "How long?"

Wood seemed to understand without having to ask. "About two and a half months. You do get used to things, you know."

Harry nodded, but he looked skeptical. "I'm sure."

"No. Really." Oliver cupped Harry's chin and caressed Harry's cheek for moment. "They're not _total _control freaks. When we're not serving them, we do pretty much whatever we want."

Harry looked away. "It's the first part of that that's bothering me."

Oliver smiled. "Do you like men, Harry?"

"What the fuck?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"You heard me."

The whole world seemed to pick that moment to go quiet.

"You don't have to love them." Oliver said coolly.

Harry opened and closed his mouth several times, fumbling for the correct words for this. Finally he decided his best bet was "I need to be alone, if you don't mind..."

_'God I wish he'd stop smiling.' _

Oliver stood up and practically skipped out of the room, leaving Harry wanting to strangle him.

He stopped dully by the door, and added, as though it were no more important than the rest of the conversation. "Well, when you are ready, they have a huge Quiddich pitch in the back yard."

For the first time in what felt forever, Harry smiled.

_'Somethings really **do** never change.' _

Even being "summoned" by Lucius didn't manage to wipe the smirk off Oliver's face. It would be wonderful to have another Gryfindor around again, and who better than his favorite little seeker?

"How is Harry doing?" Lucius asked. To Oliver's surprise, he was still fully dressed, so maybe he **didn't **want sex this time.

"As well as could be expected."

Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"He doesn't seem to plan on killing himself, which is better than _I_ expected."

"Better him than you." Lucius muttered, motioning Oliver forward with his left index finger.

It was, in a small way, a relief. Both the gesture **and** the words. "Really? And to think, when you picked Potter up so fast, I was afraid you were getting bored with me." It sounded stupid, but it had been true. Not that Oliver felt anything for Lucius or Draco, but he would have taken it as a huge insult if he truly had been boring them.

Lucius smirked as he began to undo the buttons on the former Quiddich captains shirt. "Don't ever worry about that."

Sorry, but after careful consideration, I have decided that you get no juicy Lucius/Oliver action quite yet. This was getting a little long for my tastes. Perhaps, if you review and ask nicely (.) I will give you it in the next chapter.


End file.
